P e r c e n t a g e s
by JoongStarr
Summary: L recieves a gift from Raito. Is it possible for the percentages he's been keeping to change? L would do anything for Raito not to be Kira. Light/L


**Author's NOTE: My first Death Note fanfiction. I'm actually pretty nervous about posting this mostly because I had such a hard time writing the freakin thing! It's not as descriptive as it could have been but oh well **

**AND sorry for misspellings I'm too sleepy (poor excuse) to proof read and I won't have time to later on because school starts back up tomorrow and I really want to post this before then! I will edit this later though when I have time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

It was a rainy afternoon in the luxurious headquarters of the Kira case while L sat, knees drawn up to his chest, staring at a rather intriguing package plainly decorated in navy blue wrapping paper. No bows or nametags, just a package. Of course as it was, there was no need for such things since the giver was chained beside him. When he first noticed the package being laid on the coffee table next to his black tea, strawberry cheesecake, and pyramid of sugar cubes L's initial reaction had been to calculate the chances of this 'gift' having something to do with the Kira case. It made perfect since that Raito-kun would use this sudden gift so to speak as a way of lowering L's suspicions of the brunette being Kira. After all, why else would the boy want to give him anything?

The raven haired detective put a slender thumb to his mouth and continued to eye the box emotionlessly until a loud sigh was heard in a leather swivel chair beside him.

"Is something the matter Raito-kun?" L asked innocently.

Raito frowned and pointed at the unattended gift. "Are you going to open it or what?"

Round onyx eyes blinked and reaching over, L swiped a section of his cheesecake off with a spoon. "Of course I am going to open it." L paused then continued between mouthfuls of cake. "Is Raito-kun perhaps excited for me to see what he's given me?" The detective turned his attention back to the gift and dropped his spoon, picking the package up, balancing it on one knee.

After a moment's pause the teenager replied. "If I say 'yes' that'll raise the chances of me being Kira because then you'll think that the reason I got you the gift in the first place was to get on your good side to increase the percentage chance that I could possibly not be Kira. Then again, saying 'no' will just make it appear as if I'm lying which in turn increases the percentage of me possibly being Kira. I know that's what you're thinking Ryuuzaki. But look, if I was Kira why would I go through the trouble of buying the guy I'm trying to kill a gift at all? That isn't something Kira would do and we both know it along with the fact that I am not Kira!"

Now it was L's turn to frown. Suddenly, he was glad that they were the only two in the room. "Raito-kun could be trying to throw me off guard." His eyes widened as their chained was harshly yanked sending him and the gift flying across the table.

"Do you want me to be Kira that bad?! You totally confuse me L! We're lovers but you still have me chained to you as if you want me to be a murder! At the same time you're also telling me that you hope I'm not Kira because you 'love' me. Why do you still want me to be Kira after all this time?! Answer me!"

L winced at the impact the fall had on his chin and sat up. He was hurt that the young detective was yelling at him but he wouldn't let it show. Instead, he stood and walked up to Raito with his usual slouch and leaned into the seething teen until their foreheads touched receiving a shocked expression in return for the rare display of affection. He tried to conceal a blush as Raito's warm breath brushed his sugar coated lips. Closing his eyes, he spoke. "Raito, I do not with for you to be Kira. Can you answer this question?"

Raito grazed over his pale lover's hand with his own before letting it fall back in his lap and nodded his head in the slightest. "Okay, go for it."

"If you are not Kira then why must you dissect every seemingly innocent question I throw your way?" Hearing the brunette's breath hitch he wrenched his eyes closed tighter. Raito's irregular breathing meant one of two things: Either he was genuinely surprised because he was guilty or he was genuinely surprised because he hadn't realized what he was doing and even that in itself could also be thought of as him realizing his mistake as Kira.

"L"

"You try so hard to prove your innocence. Every case has a suspect. It is usually the guilty ones who constantly worry but with that being said … it can also be the other way around too Raito-kun so the appropriate question or series of questions for you would be: If Raito-kun is really innocent then why does he find it impossible to let me, the smartest detective in the world, figure that out? I have never lost a case so why is Raito-kun worrying that I might not figure out if you are innocent that you are not Kira? Is it because you are Kira?"

With a shaky breath Raito pulled away and reached down from his position in his chair to grab the blue box that had been accidentally flung to the floor. Tentatively, he unwrapped it, gift wrap falling to the ground revealing a velvet box that opened with a soft 'pop'. He took out the plain sterling silver necklace with an 'L' charm dangling from the clasp and felt inwardly pleased with himself at hearing the detective hold his breath for a second with big round eyes.

"I can tell you that I'm not Kira and that I'm not evil but it won't lower your suspicions so there is only one thing I know for a_ fact_ that both of us are sure of … I love you and I got you this gift because I care." Raito forced a smile and reached his arms around L. He fumbled with the tight clasp for a moment before finally managing to get it on and leaned back in his chair admiring the way it added to the detective's attire.

He remembered Matsuda calling his cell phone while he was at the jewelry store (after being slipped a note a day earlier asking him to go to the place for a present for L) asking him if he was sure about the silver because Matsuda thought gold was more expensive looking. But of course, he had been absolutely positive. With L's skin tone and darkly colored hair and onyx eyes, gold would have been a poor choice. So Raito quickly answered, "No, Matsuda I can't think of the name right now but I remember it being in a catalog. It came in a silver package and started with an L." Luckily, to his surprise L never caught on to the coded message.

It suited the insomniac, the necklace did. It was oddly simple yet attractive just like his lover was.

Turning away from his thoughts Raito stopped smiling and cupped L's chin. "No matter what happens, you can be a hundred percent positive on how I feel about you Ryuuzaki."

The raven toyed with the jewelry hanging around his skinny neck still in shock. "I …" He began and licked his lips, face still in close proximity to the teens. "I won't take it off. Thank you Raito." L let a rare smile grace his flawless skin and gave his lover a chaste yet meaningful kiss. "I love you." He finished and headed back into his own chair turning his attention back to the large glowing screens and set of laptops with a faint blush still staining his soft cheeks. "But you do realize this incident just bumps the odds of you being Kira to seventy-eight percent?" L stifled a laugh at the teen's exasperated groan. Raito was the only one who could make him laugh or be even slightly amused.

Yeah, he still loved the genius with all his heart even though it pained him to know that the probability of Raito being Kira was exceedingly high.

**OWARI **

* * *

**All so what did you all think? Please no flames! Oh, and if anyone could tell me if I kept those two in character well or not I would really appreciate it since I've only watched like four or so different episodes. Yeah, and give tips too if you can. R&R**


End file.
